


Quel souvenir auriez-vous choisi ?

by Les_Chats_Anonymes



Series: Tout petits récits... sur les Maraudeurs [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les_Chats_Anonymes/pseuds/Les_Chats_Anonymes





	Quel souvenir auriez-vous choisi ?

_Ce court texte a été inspiré par un dessin d'[artofpan](http://artofpan.deviantart.com/art/Expecto-Patronum-542434612)._

 

— Et vous professeur, quel souvenir auriez-vous choisi ?

Le sourire de Remus s’affaissa.

— Je pense que nous avons assez travaillé pour aujourd’hui, Harry. Même jour, même heure, la semaine prochaine ?

Harry acquiesça. Il remercia Remus pour le chocolat et quitta le bureau. Une fois seul, Remus se répéta la question de Harry. Le souvenir qu’il avait tendance à choisir pour produire un Patronus était à la fois joyeux et triste. Il représentait l’une des parties les plus belles de sa vie, mais aussi l’une des plus douloureuses.

— J’aurais choisi le jour où j’ai rencontré James Potter, dit Remus à voix basse. Il a été l’un des seuls à m’accepter comme je suis. Il a même été jusqu’à prendre de gros risques pour moi. Si seulement j’avais pu lui rendre la pareille… Si seulement la vie n’était pas aussi cruelle… Elle vous retire tout le bonheur qu’elle vous a donné, comme si elle ne supportait finalement pas de vous voir heureux.

 


End file.
